ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the Teslavorr Nebula. Appearance Feedback's appearance is actually a black containment suit. He has one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and a tail with round plugs on their tips, four-fingered hands, and feet with only two front toes. 11-year-old Feedback had a white chest color, similar to Buzzshock's design in the original series, and round plugs on the tips of his fingers. 16-year-old Feedback is more muscular than his 11-year-old self, his chest is recolored green, his antennae are noticeably longer, and the plugs on his fingers are now square. He also has gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. Feedback wears the original Omnitrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Feedback.PNG| 11-year-old Feedback Powers and Abilities RMP (425).png|Electrokinesis LDtTWA (105).png|Electric Energy Blasts SD2 (382).png|Energy Absorption S23 (37).png|Energy Conversion MaxMonster39.2.png|Elastic Antennae Tentacles SD2 (373).png|Electrokinetic Flight C5 (455).png|Radiolocation SD1 (373).png|Energy Balls SD1 (75).png|Enhanced Speed (on electric lines) Trouble Helix (149).png|Electricity-Enhanced Combat Trouble Helix (138).png|Enhanced Strength Similar to Chromastone, Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, most commonly electricity. This ability is refined to the point that Feedback can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the plug-like conductors on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Feedback can absorb energy out of living beings, as seen when he battled ArgostT.G.I.S. and Phil in his Terroranchula form.Max's MonsterWeapon XI: Part 1 Feedback can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches.Trouble Helix Feedback can fire energy balls by joining his fingers and absorbing the energy out of electric devices.Showdown: Part 1 Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping abilities, and possesses enhanced speed but only while running quickly on power lines. Feedback has enhanced strength, as he can punch a boulder apart with ease. Feedback can fly by projecting energy behind him like a jet engine.Showdown: Part 2 Feedback is able to stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range. He can also "smell" radio signals by using his antennae.Clyde Five Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. Like Chromastone, there is a limit to how much energy Feedback can absorb. History 11-year-old Ben *Feedback was unlocked off-screen after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. *Feedback first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1, where he defeated Malware. *In A Jolt from the Past, Feedback defeated the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, Feedback battled Malware while Khyber was retrieving a Psycholeopterran DNA sample. *In Showdown: Part 1, Feedback was used several times to defeat the Violet Offenders, somehow save some people from a burning building, and practice his powers. He was used for the last time for the next five years when Malware destroyed him. *In Max's Monster, Feedback appeared in a flashback while Phil explained how he became half Terroranchula. 16-year-old Ben *In Showdown: Part 2, Ben unlocked Feedback again out of forgiveness with his younger self and destroyed Malware for good. *In T.G.I.S., Feedback defeated Argost. *In Store 23, Feedback defeated Liam. *In Max's Monster, Feedback defeated Phil. *In A Fistful of Brains, Feedback defeated Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party, Feedback battled Zs'Skayr. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Feedback battled the Rooters. *In Clyde Five, Feedback found Liam and realized he was the one who was controlling the Cincotrix while Clyde was using it. *In Breakpoint, Feedback failed to catch Fistrick. *In Vreedlemania, Feedback battled the Pretty Boys and watched Ma Vreedle scare off Vilgax. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Feedback defeated Subdora and accidentally stopped time when he battled the Time Beast. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Feedback attempted to battle Charles Zenith but was immediately reverted by him. *In A New Dawn, Feedback absorbed the energy released by Maltruant's Anihilaarg and defeated him. Skurd *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire Feedback's arms to battle Malgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance; by 11-year-old Ben) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (x4; destroyed) ;Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' (flashback) ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 2 *''Showdown: Part 2'' (first appearance by 16-year-old Ben) ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Store 23'' ;Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' (intended alien was Way Big) ;Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' ;Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' ;Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Breakpoint'' (intended alien was Fasttrack) *''Vreedlemania'' ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (x2) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4, Issue 5) *''Ghost Ship'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Duel of the Duplicates'' *''FusionFall Heroes'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' |-|Video Games= *''Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse 2'' Video Games Feedback OV ..png|11-year-old Feedback in "Ben 10 Omniverse (Video Game)" Ben 10 Omniverse The Game Feedback (1).png Ben 10: Omniverse Feedback is a playable alien in the game (by 11-year-old Ben on consoles only). He is playable by 16-year-old Ben, but only on DS and 3DS. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Feedback is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Feedback, in electronics, is the process of returning part of the output of a system to the input. This references Feedback's ability to absorb and then redistribute energy. Trivia *Feedback was designed by Dave Johnson, the art director of the first two seasons of the original series. *The crew originally thought Feedback being destroyed by Malware was the reason Ben decided to retire from being a hero and remove the original Omnitrix, but there may be more twists to that. **Due to the loss of Feedback, he is one of the five aliens to be temporarily destroyed and removed from the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix; the other four being Chromastone, Way Big, Swampfire, and Ultimate Swampfire. *Ben 23 had originally named his version of Feedback as "Plug Man", but later changed it due to liking the name "Feedback" better.Store 23 *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electrical sound is heard. *Feedback's places in the Omniverse intros change a lot over the course of the show. **From Arc 4 onwards, 11-year-old Feedback is replaced with his 16-year-old self. **Furthermore, as of Arc 4, three clones of 11-year-old Ditto take 11-year-old Feedback's place in the part where the latter was originally lined up alongside the 11-year-old versions of Ben, Four Arms, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Wildmutt, Ripjaws, and Diamondhead at the end. **Feedback is also replaced with Snare-oh in the opening intro of Arc 5. *Feedback is the first new alien transformation to appear in Omniverse. He is also the final alien used by 16-year-old Ben in Omniverse, as well as the Classic Continuity as a whole. *Feedback, Grey Matter, and Juryrigg are the only aliens with their own theme song. *Feedback and Diamondhead are the only aliens who have ever defeated Malware. *Feedback, Echo Echo, and NRG are the only aliens whose appearances are actually containment suits, though it remains unclear what Feedback's inner body looks like. *While Feedback's electricity is blue, Mutant Kevin's electricity is red.Weapon XI: Part 2 **As of Omniverse, Feedback and AmpFibian are the only aliens who generate blue electricity. *According to Yuri Lowenthal, Feedback has the heroic voice that he always wanted for himself. *In FusionFall Heroes, Feedback has a yellow eye and a pupil, even though he doesn't have either in the show. *It is unknown if Mad Ben has Feedback available in his Omnitrix. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Dave Johnson Derrick J. Wyatt Yuri Lowenthal Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males